Crash Landing
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: It's called a crash landing for a reason. In Adrien's experience, the crash landing of a heart changes you forever. But, that's not always a bad thing.


A/N: Blame Yellow14 for pulling me into a MLB Fanfiction challenge forum. Blame Texas Variety Katie-Bug for this prompt that I literally had to write.

The challenge? Write the sappiest love story possible that is at least 1,500 words WITHOUT using dialogue. Because of that, I wrote this out a bit poetically and experimented with 'flowery' prose. If it's trash, oh well. Challenge completed and I can now sleep at night. ;)

* * *

It's called a crash landing for a reason. In Adrien's experience, it hits you out of nowhere, shakes you to the core, and leaves you in a state of shock with your heart pounding wildly enough inside your chest to bruise whatever wasn't bruised before. Furthermore, it doesn't leave you the same person you were before the crash.

Blame the sun, blame the clothes, blame the hazy summer filter locked over his eyes.

Blame his friends, blame the picnic, blame the talk of budding romance.

Blame her eyes, blame her kindness, blame the sweetness in her smile.

But this was Adrien: he wouldn't blame anyone but himself for his heart's crash landing straight into Marinette.

That day would haunt him, surround him like an unraveled bolt of fabric and tied up with his tangled heartstrings that would cause him to trip for days. He loved Ladybug, he reminded himself. He loved Ladybug. He loved—

 _Crash!_

Marinette.

He couldn't help it. His heart begged him to learn about the young woman whom had suddenly and unexpectedly stolen his heart in a pink sundress and wide-brim hat that shaded her perfectly curved lips and dazzling blue eyes from the sweltering summer sun.

All the while, his head reminded him of another lady. One that had entranced him with a fearless personality and a lion's heart. He loved that. He loved _her_.

But, as Plagg reminded him, was he obligated to _stay_ in love with her when her own feelings had been made perfectly clear? Or was he allowed an attempt to chase happiness with a non-superhero woman who was absolutely spectacular in her own right?

Once Adrien forced himself to face the answer to that question, he managed to pull his poor, discombobulated self together enough to ask Marinette for a chance.

He still remembered the precise shade of red that stained her cheeks as she squeaked out a yes. He remembered that he showed up to her house at 6:59 to take her to a movie. He remembered the way he escorted said dolled up young woman who couldn't have looked more dazzling in a white blouse and red circle skirt that brushed his own legs with each step. He remembered teasing each other with popcorn during the previews.

What he did not remember was what the movie was about. Or how the time flew so fast.

Or how he found the courage to ask for a second date.

It was after date number five that Adrien noticed the first of many distinct shifts in Marinette: she had lost her stutter. She spoke clearly, her sweet, kind voice now rarely marred by an unintelligible ramble.

By date number nine, confidence was infused into that same voice. Adrien didn't know how he could trip sitting down, but he was. There was something so indescribably attractive about Marinette's voice; the tones it took, the emotion infused into every word, the way her expressions were audible. It took a while to realize that Marinette simply spoke with _life_ in her tone. She wasn't some heartless soul; she was someone vibrant and shining and Adrien found himself falling, falling, falling helplessly and hopelessly for this petite, pigtailed pip.

He recognized that he would have to stand at some point and be honest with a certain red-clad superheroine.

Apologies poured from his mouth as he confessed the truth. And the truth was he wasn't sure how to fully go about this. This wonderful, dazzling woman was his first love, and now he was falling for a girl who he hoped was falling for him.

After all had been said and he'd run his mouth dry, he hung his head and awaited her sentence. Even though they'd been partners for years, Ladybug always managed to surprise him, and this time was no different when she told him how happy she was for him, how lucky that girl must be to have captured his heart and attention, and how she hoped the very best for both of them.

But above all, Adrien would remember the way that Ladybug told him she still loved him and that she knew he loved her, too. Maybe not romantically, she had clarified, but there would always be a bond between them that could never be replaced.

He used the endearment "bugaboo" for the last time that night. She would always be his lady, but now that term was meant for respect, lacking the previous affection it had once held but still retained the reverence he would forever regard her with. She was his best friend and his partner; she just wasn't the love of his life that made him trip over his own two feet at the sight of her.

No. That was Marinette's job now.

She was dazzling. Spectacular. Entrancing. Bewitching. She may have monopolized his free time, but a couple hours here and thirty minutes there just wasn't enough. He wanted time to slow down. He wanted her to be part of his schedule, part of his _life,_ not just moments squeezed in between. She had tied up his heartstrings in too many ways to count, and while it caused him to trip and fall head-over-heels time and time again, he thinks he may have hit his head enough times that he stopped caring if he ever got himself untangled.

Then one day, after weeks of stolen moments, Adrien realized that between every little smile and touch and laugh and gesture, between her abounding confidence and immense talent and fiery determination, he truly loved her.

Yet, he'd never even kissed her.

Plagg comforted him, promising that there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. That, in fact, that made his love even more true because there was no physical affection to addle his seventeen-year-old mind. It was all her, just her, and only her.

Adrien had spoiled that kwami rotten with a mound of camembert that night, too wrapped up in a lovesick haze to be bothered by the smell whatsoever.

However, that didn't mean he didn't want to withhold such a simple, loving gesture from her. He planned and plotted, but when it came down to it, he tossed everything out the window and bestowed said simple gift upon her soft lips when everything felt right.

Once again, he found his heart was crash landing into her.

After he pulled away, three words that he'd never expected to say came pouring out, but he didn't regret it. He couldn't. Not when she smiled, causing her eyes to light up, and returned those words.

Chat Noir may have been flying over Paris that night, so wrapped up in his lovesick high that he missed a rooftop or two.

The next several months flew by in a whirlwind. He could remember that there was school and photoshoots and Marinette and kissing and dates, but how was he sitting in an auditorium decked out in graduation uniform just like all his other classmates was beyond him. However, listening to the valedictorian speak reminded him of one thing: high school was over, and everything changed.

He couldn't spy Marinette considering her last name landed her directly behind him, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same thing.

Because he knew this was not something that could be discussed within a stolen moment between his schedule, he was going to have to wait until he had a free day. After hours of forcing himself to sit still through photoshoots and focus on other "mandatory" activities, he finally had a free morning.

Marinette was surprised to see him at the early hour but regarded him with concern. Before he could say a word, she took his hand, led him up to her room, and sat him down on her chaise. He didn't hold back, telling her in far too many words his fears and worries and that what it all boiled down to was that he didn't want to lose her.

Even after he told her that, he couldn't stop his running mouth. Instead, he dumped everything on her; how he never imagined falling for her but in a single day he crashed and she stole his heart, and now he imagine life without her. He never even got to finish his speech with an "I love you" before Marinette pulled him in and silenced him with her lips. Over and over and over again.

When she pulled away, it was her turn to ramble on, telling him how she never thought it would have been possible that he could love her yet she clung desperately to that hope because she had harbored a crush on him since that first day they met. She continued on by admitting she still had the umbrella because it meant so much to her, but now she could care less about it because the more she got to know him, the more she learned to what extent of an incredible person he was and how she really didn't think she could stand losing him either.

He wiped the tears from her eyes before they could tumble down her cheeks. When he pulled her close, she made herself at home against his chest. The duo happily reclined back on the lounger, wrapped up in each other's arms. Even though silence had overtaken them and both their fears were still in play, Adrien couldn't bring himself to do anything other than relish this moment of quiet togetherness.

How much time had passed, Adrien wasn't certain, but Marinette eventually shifted, resting her hands on his chest and propping her chin on top of them. Adrien was content staring into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers for a little while, but the question they held begged to be answered.

Where do they go from here?

So, he started with questioning what the future looked like for each of them, lingering on careers and wants out of life before wandering into the topics of marriage and children. Finally, they took some time trying to mesh their futures together to see if they would fit.

And they would. So easily.

But were they really ready? Or were they in a first-love haze?

Neither wanted to answer that.

Eventually, after having lunch together, they were forced to part ways. Only once Adrien was walking back home did he realize that there was one more major detail that he'd forgotten about.

Mainly, he was one of Paris' much-loved superheroes.

To add to his stress, he realized he couldn't tell her without talking with his partner about this first. This was _their_ secret, not just his. He couldn't willingly tell anyone without her permission first.

So, two days later when he and Ladybug met again, he brought it up, only to learn Ladybug was in the very same position herself. Patrol didn't get done that night, but Paris could wait a day, especially when the superhero duo needed to sit down and have a serious discussion.

Somehow, before either realized it, there was a countdown.

Three. Two. _One._

Sparks of light flew across the bars of the Eiffel Tower, causing both superheroes to shut their eyes.

And not open them again.

When they realized what they both had done, it sent them into a giggle fit. How could two people who trusted each other as strongly as they did really have so much fear? Chat reached for his lady's hand, grabbing hold and squeezing tight as though he could transfer strength that he didn't have into her. When she returned the favor, stating that she was ready, he started off the count down.

Three. Two. _One._

The next five minutes were a myriad of emotions. Happiness and excitement and disbelief and tears and _happiness._

And it was after those five minutes that Adrien tossed all caution to the wind and got down on a single knee. All because his heart had crash-landed for this girl _twice,_ and if that wasn't a sign from the universe that they should be together, then heaven help him, nothing was.

He felt terrible that he didn't have a ring, and he apologized profusely for it, but Marinette swore she didn't care and agreed anyway. Many kisses were exchanged and much joy filled the night. While far from what Adrien had planned for his proposal to this wonderful woman, things couldn't have been any more perfect.

The very next day, he righted his "wrongdoings." He went out and bought her a ring, then talked to her parents, informing them that he had fallen for their daughter and he wanted to be with her the rest of his life.

There wasn't a dry eye in that room, more so after her parents granted him their blessing.

Then, he had the wonderful task of telling his father. A task far from easy, but one that had to be done, nevertheless. It went as well as it could have, with Adrien's father relenting and giving a partly-genuine congratulation as well as demanding he be introduced to his future daughter-in-law within the next week.

Adrien promised he would fulfill that demand as soon as she accepted the ring.

However, once that was all done, he was left with the task of presenting the ring to Marinette in a proper manner. It took three days of planning, but during a picnic date on the rooftops where they mostly discussed how they were going to break the news to everyone, Adrien suggested that they start by showing everyone her ring.

And that was how he proposed to Marinette the second time.

She cried. Adrien cried. But they were happy beyond words.

When she said yes and allowed Adrien to slide the ring onto her left hand, Adrien's heart crashed yet again. How did one _keep_ falling in love? Wasn't it a one-time thing then you stayed there?

As Marinette sent him the most dazzling smile, her eyes glassy and reflecting every individual light in Paris to mimic the starry night sky, he realized just how wrong he was. It also led him to the realization that he was doomed to fall for this woman again and again and _again,_ his heart forever crash landing into her and her alone _._

It could be the little things: a smile, a laugh, a touch.

A look, a kiss, a boop on the nose.

A "good morning, handsome", a "sleep well, my love", a " _my_ silly kitty."

Or, his heart could take a nosedive, tailspin straight into an explosive crash landing over the big things, the milestones in their relationship that Adrien would forever have branded on his pounding heart to label every mark this woman left on him when he crash-landed.

Such as the time she strode down the aisle in her white gown, carrying a bouquet of striking red roses while her father patted the hand she had curled around his elbow. Adrien would forever remember the look that man gave him that day.

Take care of her.

And Adrien would. He swore it, vowed it, would live and breathe it. He had always been this wonderful woman's protector, but now he legally was. As the priest talked, all he could think about was all the ways he would ensure that Marinette would be safe and well-cared-for for as long as he lived. Finally, what seemed to be an eternity later, the priest announced them man and wife, and Adrien's heart took off on a flight he was certain would end in a crash landing. But he didn't care. He couldn't care, not when he took the newly christened Mrs. Agreste and kissed her soundly, deaf to the cheers of the crowd.

The next milestone would be two days later and would forever wreck him. Their wedding night had been fun, but pillow fights and puns and teasing and tickling and reminiscing before retiring created a far from traditional night. Personally, Adrien had no problem with waking up next to Marinette the next morning dressed perfectly in comfortable sleepwear and holding her until she stirred. It was beautiful and so innocently perfect. Only the cheers granted the day after their wedding would remind Adrien that wedding nights were usually filled with other activities, but Adrien didn't care. He spent the night enjoying his wife just fine.

It wouldn't be until they were settled and enjoying their honeymoon did Adrien realize his wife had the most pleasurable way of softening a crash landing of his heart. That night would be forever seared into his heart and mind because that was the night they learned each other in the most intimate and passionate of ways. The night he would compare every other night to because that was _his wife_ and he _loved_ her, and now, he had _claimed_ her fully, completely, and irrevocably as _his_ and _only_ his and only _ever_ his.

It was perfect.

Some months later, the next event to spark a crash landing would be seeing Marinette _Agreste_ —it would take a very long time before he lost the pride that filled and fueled him at the sight of his last name behind her first—sign her name under his, legalizing the document that would turn the ownership of a house to them. It was surreal, to be standing in _their_ driveway looking at _their_ house which they would build a life in. Together, they stood in front of _their_ front door and unlocked it, swinging it open and revealing the interior of _their house._

Marinette jumped around, squealing all the while. She reached for his hand, anxious to take it and walk inside, but he pulled her close, swooping her up into his arms, holding her tight before walking through the threshold of the house and welcoming his wife home. Giggling, she grabbed his cheeks, pulling him close to rub his nose against his as she whispered against his lips how happy she was to be home with him.

The house may have been completely empty, but to him in that moment, a house had never felt more like a home.

Then came the day that completely and totally destroyed him when Marinette held up a little white stick for him to see. He knew it took him far too long to process the significance of two pink lines, but once it clicked, his heart burst as he swooped his wife into his arms and tears of joy poured down their cheeks.

The next crash landing, though, was not one Marinette would cause, and because of that, Adrien never saw it coming.

But the second a six-pound, ten-ounce human being swaddled in a pink blanket was placed into his arms, his heart took the tailspin it always did before it crashed. And it crash landed _hard._ It almost hurt, the joy and happiness and sheer _awe_ that this little human being stirred inside of him. She was a beautiful and perfect mix of half of him and half of the most beautiful woman in the world. Magical was the best word for it. And from a man who was magically turned into a cat themed superhero that saved Paris from magical beings via a magical kwami, that was saying something.

The next two times it happened, they were just as magical. And each time, said new life stole a piece of his heart. One that had crash landed so many times so that only the most special of people could pick up and steal the pieces they wanted.

No, a person's life is never the same after a crash landing. But, as Adrien listened to his daughter and oldest son run around the house, laughing and squealing in glee, and watched his wife rock his newborn son while singing him a sweet lullaby, he realized that that wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
